nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Spector
Dark Specter, also known throughout the universe as the "Grand Monarch of Evil", was the head of the United Alliance of Evil. History Little is known about Dark Specter or how he came to become the Grand Monarch of All Evil. What is known is that he was responsible for the attack on Eltar and the capture of Zordon, the Power Rangers' former mentor and one of his foremost aggravating enemies. According to Andros, Dark Specter was also behind the attack on KO-35. Dark Specter brought forth a union of villains known as the United Alliance of Evil, including Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, the Machine Empire, Divatox, and Astronema. Selecting Astronema to battle the Space Rangers, Dark Specter made sure they never rescued Zordon from his clutches. He was usually a background character during Power Rangers in Space, leaving it to his underlings - namely Astronema - to crush the Rangers. The only time Dark Specter personally confronted the Rangers was during one of their later attempts to rescue Zordon. A reformed Astronema led her brother and his teammates to Zordon's alleged prison, only for it to be revealed that Dark Specter was posing as Zordon. After taunting Andros and reaffirming his faith in Astronema's evil, he teleported away, leaving Astronema and Darkonda to deal with the captive Rangers. However, Astronema freed the Rangers and they escaped, with the help of Ecliptor. Refusing to let Astronema leave the side of Evil so easily, Dark Specter temporarily handed control of the Dark Fortress to Darkonda and commissioned him to reprogram Ecliptor. He then sent an asteroid on a collision course with Earth, which lured Karone into a trap. She was then tragically reprogrammed by Darkonda with cybernetic implants, suppressing her emotions and making her pure evil. Darkonda's technology worked a little too well, however, turning Astronema so evil that she desired to overthrow Dark Specter, actually she was possessed by Starscream, who wanted to exhibit his typical chronic backstabbing disorder on his/her new master. She created the Psycho Rangers, whose power was channeled directly from Dark Specter. Dark Specter's energy drained with each fight by the Psychos, and he called on Astronema to find the cause, much to her pleasure. Eventually, the Rangers would destroy the Psychos, and Dark Specter would recover. He never discovered the true the cause of his energy drain, believing Astronema to be loyal to him. In Countdown to Destruction, Dark Specter finally initiated his master plan and launched an all-out invasion of the entire universe, assaulting the worlds of Earth, Gratha, the Vica Galaxy, KO-35, and the homeworld of the Phantom Ranger in an attempt to crush the forces of good. Though the attack was going well, Dark Specter was assaulted by Darkonda, who tried to slay Dark Specter with a planet-destroying missile. Though the attack was enough to destroy Dark Specter, the Grand Monarch was able to hang on long enough to swallow Darkonda's fighter jet whole, destroying the traitorous bounty hunter with him. Dark Specter is nearly identical in appearance to the lava demon Maligore (even Divatox acknowledged the resemblance), and is capable of spitting fireballs. The true extent to Dark Specter's power is unknown, but he is probably more powerful than any of the villains, since they all listen to him. His status before forming his alliance is unclear, since there was never any mention of him from Rita, Zedd, or the Royal House of Gadgetry. He is usually depicted as giant sized, though is able to change his size from normal shaped to planet sized. Dark Specter never fought the Rangers personally, so it is unknown whether or not they could have stood a chance against him. Known Powers and Abilities *Teleportation (Can appear from blue lightning bolts/Can vanish) *Capabable of blowing fireballls from his mouth *Capable of making his face appear in a sky (i.e. The Delta Discovery and Astronema Thinks Twice) *Shape-shifting Role in Ultima In Ultima, Dark Specter was resurrected by Chernabog and Padro Lodo, then drained of 1/3 of his powers so he wouldn't betray the Organization that he now served as a Demon Lord. He's currently the master of the New United Alliance of Evil, which includes the restored Lord Zedd, King Mondo, Master Vile, Goldar, Rito Revolto, Mesogog, Prince Olympius, Queen Bansheera, Trakeena, King Triskull, Deviot, Emperor Gruumm, Necrolai, the second Koragg, Venjix, and many other Power Rangers Enemies. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Demon Lords Category:New United Alliance of Evil